grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Jammin'/Transcript
This is a transcript for the episode "Space Jammin'". (It starts off with Laney and Kon in front of the computer) Laney: This rots! (The computer shows pictures of Sludgefest) Laney: Slugfest is the muddiest out door in town and we’re sitting here while the Newmans are playing it! Kon: I just hope Corey gotten over it by now. Kin (O.S): No need to worry. (Kin is hitting something with a rubber mallet) Kin: I build something that will allow Corey to forget the whole thing. (The invention was the rubber mallet) Kin: I give to you the memory eraser 500! Kon: That’s a rubber mallet. Kin: One whack, uh treatment and all memory of us being rejected will be gone! Laney: Guys Core will be okay it’s not like he’ll go crazy or anything. (Corey comes in on a tractor) Corey: Who’s ready to mow away their pain? Laney: “Treat” him twice. Corey: If we can’t play sludge fest we’ll put on our own festival right next to it in the cornfield! Laney: We don’t know anything about running a music festival? Corey: It’s simple Lanes, step one mow the field, step two rock out and become the biggest band ever! Trina: I’ve been waiting in line for sludge fest with Nick Mallory for a week it’s been the best and your noise is not gonna mess with that. Corey: If you’re in line why are you here? Trina: Bathroom break those porta puddles are fine for Mina but not a Lady. Corey: You left Mina alone with Nick (Fake gasp) what if she falls in love with him? (Trina has a vision of it happening) Nick: Nick Mallory waited a long time to be cool in front of only you! Mina: Nick you’re the sweetest, I’m so luck that Trina left us alone. (The vision ends) Trina: Noooo! I mean whatever, I don’t want your music ruining my peaceful weekend of muddy loudness- (Corey honks the horn as her band got on it) Corey: Hear the horn, time to mow corn! (They were gonna leave but Trina threw a wrench in it and they got rocket out if the garage backwards) Trina: Sabotage is like so satisfying. (Cuts to Grojband in the cornfield where the tractor is mowing corn crazy as the band jumps off but the tractor keeps going) Corey: Wow look how fast it’s mowing! Laney: Too bad it’s not in a straight line. Corey: Come on what mower do you want! Laney: That’s a quarter in the pun jar. (Pun jar) Kin: I wonder what the field looks like from space. (A space ship crashes lands in the cornfield) Kon: It’s happening! (Four circle aliens comes out) G’ORB: I am G’ORB, you challenged us mighty aliens to a battle of the band and we accept. Corey: Challenge battle of the what now? G’’ORB: Your challenge is written in field (A monitor reveals what the field looks like) G’ORB: In the crop you call corn! Corey: That was an accident. G’ORB: I see probably for the best, you would’ve been defeated any way. Better to heed your puny human fear. Category:Transcripts Category:Incomplete transcripts